To cool Off
by Naniyani01
Summary: Find out what happens when the sex crazed Usagi gets turned on by Miaki eating a popsicle on a hot day...


To cool off.. ^_−

**A/N: **Helloooo, naniyani01 here! For those who like Angel Beats Yaoi, you should read my Otonashi x Naoi fanfic called 'Our Beginning' Its M Lemon coming very soon!  
((Maybe before I even publish this one \(O_o)ノ))  
Enjoy How to be a Seme until then though!  
ALSO THE ORIGINAL STORY WILL CONTINUE AFTER THIS CHAPTER! This is just a oneshot fic that I woke up at 3:47 to write... (_ _).｡o○  
RATED M for Mature Sexual content  
This story is based on a shizaya doujin I read SO IF YOU READ THAT ONE you can see the similarities a bit... I'm not sure if it's a crossover then... Oh well.  
Summary: It's summer and it's really hot in the Usami household because the a.c's broken. Misaki's eating a popsicle to cool off. The sex crazed Usagi gets turned on at the worst of times.

* * *

"Aah. It's so hot. Usagi san, did you call the repairmen yet?" Misaki said, walking to the freezer and resting his head in it, his eyes closed. "Yeah, they're coming tomorrow."  
I quietly walked over to him, ready to pounce.  
"Uh-uh Usagi san. It's too hot for that now."  
I smirked.  
"How'd you know I was coming?"  
"I kinda developed a keen sense of hearing since the first few times you snuck up on me and molested me..." He said, still resting on the freezer.  
"Sadly, you can't stay in the freezer. All the food will melt soon y'know." I breathed in his ear. I love how he shivers whenever I whisper to him.

Misaki sighed and grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and walked over to the couch. He was wearing a low v-neck shirt with capris. His pale, soft looking skin made him all the more irrisistable.  
'Just wait Akihiko, you'll get your chance whether he likes it or not.' I told myself.

I watched as his soft pink tongue licked the slowly melting popsicle.  
He rested his head on the back of the couch, fanning himself, face flushed bright red.  
"Stop seducing me, Misaki."  
His head jerked foward.  
"Eh? I'm not trying to, Usagi san! Read a book or something, let me rest. _Please_."  
"I'm sorry, I can't." I said, walking to the couch where he was.

"It's too hot! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"If it were cooler would you be okay with it?" I said, slowly pushing him down so his head was resting on the arm of the couch.

"... Yes. You're done now, right?"  
I laughed. He really thought I would stop here.  
"I'll help you cool off then." I moved his legs so they rested on mine, then took the popsicle out of his wet mouth and pulled down his pants. I started to stroke his erect cock with it, smirking as he squirmed in satisfaction.

"Does this help?" I asked.  
He nodded in reply, mouth and eyes shut tightly trying not to let out a sound.  
The popsicle wasn't even half gone, so I continued to tease Misaki with it, spreading it all over his pale chest.  
I then traced the popsicle up and down his thighs until I reached his sweet, seductive opening. I wasted no time putting the medium sized frozen treat up his entrance. Misaki gasped at the abruptness.  
"Mmmh... Usagi... San, that's cold!"  
I chuckled, slowly moving it in and out.  
"So you don't feel hot anymore?" He shook his head.  
"So I can continue." He furiously shook his head.  
"I wasn't asking you, Misaki. You told me if it were cooler you would be okay with this." I said as I was thrusting the popsicle in his sweet spot.  
"Ugh. What... Nnh.. Ever."

I pushed the treat into his sweet spot, earning a scream of pleasure.  
After a few minutes of moaning and thrusting, I pulled out the popsicle, only to find the stick.  
"I think it melted." I said dissappointedly. I suddenly got an idea.  
I bent over and stuck my tongue in his entrance.

"Aahh. Usagi san!"  
He tasted so good. I swirled my tongue around for more.  
"Nnn...hhh. Usagi san, I'm close." He said, his eyes half open.  
I licked his member which also tasted sweet.  
It was so good I deep throated the member as he came, swallowing his come.

Misaki turned his head to the side, panting. I laid on top of him before asking,  
"Do you want another popsicle, Misaki."  
Of course his reply was a pillow smacking me in the face.  
"NO! I'm perfectly cooled of, thank you very much!"

* * *

**A/N: **I really hate having you wait for the story, but hopefully this makes up for it! Please R&R, People are reading this fic but not reviewing. So I dunno if you liked it or what I need to do better!


End file.
